The Metal Punks Kills Gelman and Gets Rewarded
The Metal Punks Kills Gelman and Gets Rewarded is a video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on June 9th 2019 Cast * Ken the Emo-Dave * Eric the Punk-Eric * Paul the Mosh-Paul * Brian the Headbanger-Brian * Joey the Metal-Joey * David the Screamo-David/Evil Genius/Zack * Salli the Popstar-Salli Transcript Gelman: Great, I've got sent to the Cashbot Headquarters. Can my life be worse? Chief Financial Officer: Gelman, you might have for some visitors, but they are very mad at you. Also, you lie to me, you've already been dead back in March and you're going back and forth. Gelman: Who is it? (The Metal Punks show up in a furious mood) Gelman: Oh, hi Metal Punks, how did you like me beating up your friend Kosta Karatzovalis. Ken the Emo: GET HIM. (The Metal Punks kicks Gelman out of the windows falling down) Gelman: Ow, what the hell. Huh (Eric the Punk grabs Gelman) Eric the Punk: STAY, AWAY, FROM KOSTA KARATZOVALIS YOU F****** ANIMAL. (Eric the Punk punches Gelman 20 times) Gelman Ow (x20). Paul the Mosh: Time for your punchings again (Paul the Mosh punches 40 times times) Gelman: Ow (x10). Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Whoa. (Salli the Popstar uses telekinesis on Gelman) Gelman: Hey, put me down. Salli the Popstar: Not a chance. Brian, go for it. Brian the Headbanger: On it. (Brian the Headbanger punches Gelman with his superhuman speed) Gelman: Ow, what the hell, I am stronger than Kosta. David the Screamo: (using is banshee power) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Gelman: Ow. (x10). Ken the Emo: GELMAN, WE TOLD YOU EVERY SINGLE TIME TO STAY AWAY FROM US. WHY, BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE TO BECOME SUPERHEROES. AND THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING. STOP COMING BACK TO LIFE. Gelman: But Ken the Emo, you got it all wrong, The Metal Punks are the worst punk band ever. Ken the Emo: LIES, WE ARE DIFFERENT, BECAUSE WE ARE BECOMING SUPERHEROES. NOW YOU PUT KOSTA'S LIFE ON THE LINE AGAIN. YOU DESERVE TO BE DEAD IN MARCH. NOW HE LOST IS TEMPER BECAUSE OF YOU. YOUR FRIENDS ARE ALREADY DEAD. AND NOW, I'VE WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH, BECAUSE I'VE HAVE BEEN TROLLED BEFORE. TELL ME, WHO WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR MAKING DEATH THREATS AT ME. Gelman: I'll tell you who it is. His name was RecessFanYes LawsonGangNo, he was making death threats pages targeting at JessicaFin23, Fluttershy106 and Dylan Priest whatever he wants, despite the lack of Nazism, that's all I know. Joey the Metal: So you're telling us the truth! Gelman: Yes! Ken the Emo: Thanks. OPTIC BLAST. (Ken the Emo uses Optic Blast at Gelman and dies) Gelman's dad: What happen? Ken the Emo: I've killed you son, again. Gelman's dad: Good, he deserved it. The Metal Punks, thanks for killing my son Gelman, I thought to mention he's deserved to be dead instead of grounding him and sent him to the Cashbot headquarters. I will call the Chief Financial Officer of the Cashbot Headquarters to make you proud. And Rescue Man will receive some rewards. Ken the Emo: Thanks very much sir. (At the City Hall) Rescue Man: Ladies and Gentleman, when The Metal Punks have finally killed Gelman for beating up Kosta Karatzovalis, I will pronounce his bravery award, it goes to The Metal Punks. Congratulations. (Everyone cheered) Ken the Emo: Thank you show much Rescue Man, you're the best. Rescue Man: Your welcome. David the Screamo: Come on guys, let's go to the hospital and see Kosta is OK. Ken the Emo: On it. Text: In Hell, The Devil was scolding Gelman Devil: Gelman, I've told you to stay away from Kosta Karatzovalis ever again, because his next chapter is born to become superheroes with the Metal Punks and you never realized it. That's it, I will now turn you into a ghost once again in 3, 2, 1. (At Gelman's house in the Recessverse, Gelman woke up in horror) Gelman: AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Oh no! This is terrible again! (Then Gelman realized something. He was having a bad dream) Gelman: Wait a minute! It's just a dream all over again! Great, did I go too far to trick Kosta Karatzovalis again? Let's see, oh yeah, that's right, I beat up Kosta until Gus gets me into trouble and then gets sent to the Cashbot Headquarters, and finally I've got killed by The Metal Punks. You know what, I give up again, except I better stick around with Fluttershy106 to stalk him anyways. (Then Gelman heard his dad calling) Gelman's dad's voice: Erwin, I just received a call from Gus' dad! It says that you pushed his son off the rooftop! Why did you do that? Now Gus Griswald in the hospital, because of you! Gelman: Oh dear. I must confess to my dad right now too much! (The End) Category:2019 videos Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos